clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Penguins who have Membership privileges'''http://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloos, adopt more than two puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop and Sport Shop, but if they are Secret Agents, they can buy secret agent clothes. Also, if they are Ninjas, they can get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong or get one of the Ninja Costumes. The Stage also has clothes in the Costume Trunk. (Note: The stage changes plays, which also affect the costumes.) Also, they may open their igloo to the public to have a "party." Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. *0 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a golden stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added above the golden one, the white stripe. *25+ Months: same as 19 – 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into your country's currency once bought. Before the Club Penguin updates, you could ''illegally'' play as a member by using CP Trainer, but if you did this and Club Penguin caught you, you would get banned for either 72 hours (first time) or forever (second time). After the updates, CP Trainer no longer works. You can still use Winsocket Packet Editor Professional to gain a free membership though, but is needed to remark that this is ''illegal''. If a player's penguin gets banned forever, and also is currently on a membership, they will get an email (the same email that you made the penguin on) saying that they don't have to pay for the membership. Membership Prices Membership can be paid in Monthly, Bi-Annual or Annual installments. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any monthly period. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Currency *GBP = Great British Pound £ *BRL = Brazilian Real R$ *AUD = Australian Dollar $ *NZD = New Zealand Dollar $ *USD = United States Dollar $ *CAN = Canadian Dollar $ *EUR = Euro € *MXN = Mexican Peso Mex$ *ARS = Argentine Peso $ *MYR = Malaysian Ringgit RM Membership Prices * Monthly: **£3.95 GBP **R$8.95 BRL **$6.95 AUD/NZD **$5.95 USD/CAN **€4.95 EUR **Mex$51.90 MXN **$19.90 ARS **RM13.95 MYR * 3 Months '''(Limited Edition): **£9.95 GBP **R$22.95 BRL **$17.95 AUD/NZD **$14.95 USD/CAN **€12.95 EUR **Mex$128.00 MXN * 6 Months: **£19.95 GBP **R$44.95 BRL **$34.95 AUD/NZD **$29.95 USD/CAN **€24.95 EUR **Mex$255.00 MXN **$89.00 ARS **RM69.95 MYR * 12 Months: **£37.95 GBP **R$84.95 BRL **$64.95 AUD/NZD **$57.95 USD/CAN **€47.95 EUR **Mex$489.00 MXN **$169.00 ARS **RM134.95 MYR Trivia *On beta days, all penguins got a 3 day free membership for testing Clothes, Igloos and Furniture. *The money you pay to get membership helps run Club Penguin. *All famous penguins made by the Club Penguin Team are Level 5 members such as Aunt Arctic, G Billy, Franky, Stompin' Bob, Petey K, Gary, Cadence, Sensei, and Rockhopper. *A limited-time offer for a 3-month Membership was offered from mid-June 2009 to July 15 2009, and with a cost of approximately half that of a 6-month membership (across all currencies). It was for people who wanted the membership on summer vacations. *The easiest way to obtain a membership is to buy a Gift Card. *The membership badges are your identity to show that you are a member and let you into member-only places. *A British Membership card has 16 digits. *Many people try to find out if there is some way to get a free membership, which is only possible through Cheating. *The famous cheater, MicroChip123, said he will NOT make a membership trainer. *Members sometimes bully non-members around because they don't get enough privileges as them. Most non-members are tired of this, however, some Members feel sorry for them. *There have been reports of a glitch that causes permanent membership by buying two monthlong memberships on the same day but DO NOT try it, it is unpredictable and dangerous. *The Mexican prices for the membership are wrong. The 1 month membership costs around 80 mexican pesos. Current Membership Badge Gallery Image:Memberbadge.png|0 to 6 Month Badge (Lowest). It is extremely common. Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge. Many penguins have this. Image:12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge. It is not seen as much as the previous badges. Image:18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge. It is unlikely to see this. Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ Month Badge (Highest). Many rare penguins and famous penguins have this badge. Criticism of Membership Many non-members who have been on Club Penguin for a long time have claimed that members have been given a lot more privileges than they did earlier (such as more member-only rooms during parties). As a result, non-Mmers have been getting less privileges nowadays. Many of these non-members believe that Club Penguin is focusing more on making money nowadays, since the company is growing. In addition, non-members have been starting protests outside of the entrances to member-only rooms. Many penguins have been noticing that because of the growing number of members, Club Penguin has been recently more focused on buying items and attending parties, than it is simply chatting and having fun. Many penguins believe that this has been happening after Disney bought the company. Sources Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:New Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise